


你这样以牙还牙是不好的 我和你说

by hexastich



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich





	你这样以牙还牙是不好的 我和你说

氪星来客，大都会的守护者，正义联盟主席，卡尔艾尔，从来都是表里如一的光明磊落的。那么谁来解释他今日的行为？

布鲁斯韦恩紧紧地捧着手里的玻璃杯，恨恨地想。

今天他被克拉克……准确来说是超人，偷吻了，就在正义联盟对外的公开发布会上。戴安娜代替他们对人群解释着战争概况与战后说明，他强忍着各种念头站在旁边默默地听着。

他听的是很认真，但这并不说明他能忽略超人偷偷看向他的目光。一贯站在中心的克拉克不知为何也跟着他站在视线很难顾及到的边缘地带。莫非是因为战损？制服破裂？他皱了皱眉，忍不住也往一旁瞄了两眼。

胸前是被稀稀拉拉地划破了几道小口子，但这损伤程度甚至还不足以引发他由占有欲引起的不愉快。克拉克感受到他的目光，偏过头来朝他露出了一个典型的超人笑容，只是眼神里有甜蜜的成份。面瘫的蝙蝠侠指甲掐进手心，扭回了头。

 

布鲁斯换了个翘腿的姿势，老管家在一旁收拾器具，目睹他的少爷一扫两分钟前的阴郁，勾起了嘴角。

可能最近要给肯特少爷准备一份小甜饼呢。

但是被俩人念及的克拉克现在的心情可并不轻松，他转了个身将自己埋在羽绒被里，拉奥啊，他今天都做了什么，在发布会上偷吻蝙蝠侠？这听起来可真是……他把自己埋到了不要呼吸的地步。

可他就是没忍住，精虫上脑，说的大概就是这个。

当时他们正在抗击一波骑在滑板上的外星来客，超人再次被激光射中跌落在地，同时落地的还有几块水泥板，重重地砸在他身上，一时硝烟漫天。蝙蝠侠心里一沉，朝他跑去刨开了埋盖在他身上的石块，因为心急指缝里都渗出了血迹。

克拉克朝他双手看上一眼，布鲁斯下意识地将手背在了身后，于是他用超能力做了弊，看见了布鲁斯为他留下的伤口。

这真是……够令人心化的了。克拉克又心疼又甜蜜地想着，他在这个星球游历一遭，而布鲁斯成为了他永恒的港口。

他在发布会上难耐地换着重心，余光时刻看着稳如磐石的布鲁斯，可是他的双手却从未从背后拿出来过。他满心欢喜地看着爱人镀上一层阳光的坚毅容颜，凑近去吻了他。

这真是有点冒犯了……毕竟他们还未在公众面前出柜，他有些头疼地想着各种可能的后果，心累地沉沉睡去。

 

第二天他几乎是缩着头去了星球日报，在这之前他可是连看手机的勇气都没有。而出乎意料的是并没有想象中关于蝙蝠侠和超人铺天盖地的恋情曝光新闻，难道是布鲁斯在背后做了什么？

白天工作上的风平浪静更加剧了他对晚上值日的畏惧。蝙蝠侠一如往日地冷着张脸，唯一不同的是自始至终未和他说过一句话。卡尔在他身后焦急地飘浮了一阵，在心里拟出了几种主动搭讪的方式，谢谢你？这个太蠢。对不起？天哪布鲁斯早就不吃他这套了。他在心里无力地呜咽着，就差双手掩面地飞走了。

 

而布鲁斯吃着阿尔弗雷德为未来的韦恩夫人准备的小甜饼从反光的地方偷偷地看着他，愉悦地翘起了嘴角。

 

克拉克在几天后接到了去参加韦恩酒宴的工作任务……好吧，曾经布鲁斯也利用身份职权为他们制造了一点甜蜜的小浪漫，但今昔不同往日，布鲁斯甚至没有因为他不经大脑的行为奚落他了……这是否意味着某种结束？他不敢再想了，更不想面对布鲁斯。

可是该来的一天还是得来，手指默默划过布鲁斯送给他的精致礼服，挑出一套更加破旧古老的。

晚会毫无意外的没有任何惊喜，时间却在煎熬中走的很快。主人短暂的发言后紧接着便是舞会。克拉克讨厌这个，他都不知道自己该往哪去了，是该去找布鲁斯还是闪到一边？噢得了吧，布鲁斯现在可不想看见你。他叹了口气，找了个不引人注意的地方坐下。

dance  dance  dance

克拉克很开心并没有人看见角落里的他，同时也忍不住再次寻找布鲁斯的身影，这并不是一项太艰难的活计，他总能凭借他心跳的频率定位他，如果他愿意，甚至可以精确到布鲁斯血液冲刷过血管的声音，这都是独一无二的，是他在夜间被想念折磨时的催眠曲。

 

第四个。克拉克默默地为今晚与布鲁斯共舞过女伴记着数，暗想这次的数量是不是多了点，何况他和每一个新女伴都得喝两杯酒，这对他的身体可真不好，希望阿福有提醒他。

伴奏由高转低，人群开始稀稀拉拉地离开，克拉克也站起身来，最后还念念不忘地回头看了几眼……这一看不要紧，只见今晚宴会的主人被两个人搀扶着摇摇晃晃地朝他走来。

不会真的喝醉了吧？

他再也挪不开脚，看着布鲁斯一步一个踉跄地走近他，在离他很近的地方突然一把抓住椅背弯腰一副要吐的模样，克拉克呆立在原地，身体里涌出强烈的伸手的欲望，又被他强力忍住了。他已经做错过一次，在公众场合亲近了布鲁斯，如果再这样，布鲁斯大概会被他气的永远不和他讲话吧。

于是这位大都会的客人只是深深地咬住嘴唇在那里看着他，冷不防地被人拖住了手臂。布鲁斯抓着他直起身来，看起来是完全依靠着他的力量实际上却丝毫未用力。他还没反应过来呢，就被刚才还虚弱的站不起的人侧身一把抱住……

布鲁斯双臂圈在他的颈上，头埋在他的脖子里，一副醉的不省人事的样子，却在下一秒狠狠地偏头咬上了他的嘴唇。

克拉克愣住了，周围人的吸气声变得格外清晰，他侧过头去试图避开这个吻，却被布鲁斯卷过舌尖缠绵地吸吮着。他这才注意到，这人身上的酒味是真的，口腔里却是一股淡淡的果茶味。

许多闪光点在他们周围闪起，他的脸都胀的通红了布鲁斯却依然没有要放过他的意思，变化着角度刁钻地亲吻着他，直到他发出求饶的轻哼。

“我今晚要和你回家。”

布鲁斯捧着他的脸朝他甜甜一笑，又用更大的声音重复了一遍。

“我爱上了你。今晚要一起回家……”

他别过头，不知是该皱眉拒绝呢，还是点头微笑。

 

……

 

哎等等，刚才布鲁斯是让他们在媒体面前出柜了吗，认真的？

 

FIN


End file.
